fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Detritus
OOC Name: '''Garrett Pitti '''IC Name: '''Detritus-Thar '''Nicknames: '''Dumpster '''Age: 49 Race: '''Ghoul '''Mutation: Wolf-Like Traits Faction: '''Nomad / The Kasri Clan '''Class: '''Rampager '''Occupation: '''Thar (Pack Leader) '''Birthplace: '''Northern Kasm '''Parentage: '''Dormak-Vul & Zaela-Rah '''Notable Gear: '''Trusty Nail Club, Vulgrim Summary Detritus is the current leader of the Kasri Clan. The eldest son of Dormak-Vul the previous Thar of the Kasri Clan. He is the second oldest child in the family, beaten out only by his step-brother Desyc. He has 10 other siblings. Biography Born in 2277 Detritus was the only child of Dormak son of Drek-Thar and Zaela daughter of Zoriah. From an early age Detritus was quiet. He watched, listened, and learned, paying close attention to the rampagers that protected his grandfather. At age 10 (2387), when his mother died, he vowed to become the most powerful of all rampagers so that he could protect his family, and the clan. Over the course of the next several years, he quickly rose up in ranks, and became the most powerful of the Thar's guard. Taking on many members of the Children of Father Night, as well as other creatures, conspirators, and enemies to prove his worth. During this time he developed a strong moral code that guided him in everything that he did. Everything that he did was in honor of his mother, and in the best interests of the clan, but especially of that of his closest family. In the year 2312 during an ambush by the Children of Father Night, Drek-Thar was killed during the protection of the clan. On his death bed he passed on the Ghoul virus to Dormak, Desi, and at the behest of Detritus, he took on the Ghoul virus as well. Over the next 14 years Dormak became the powerhouse of the family. The family under the rule of Dormak-Thar saw a rise to some of the Relationships with Family ''Desyc'' Desyc and Detritus are nearly the same age. Desyc being the older of the two, and the only child in the family that he is not blood related to. Desyc's personality is bearable to Detritus only in one on one or slow family situations. Desyc's mutations in his brain make it difficult for him to stay calm and their relationship has been rocky due to this. Even so, Detritus trusts Desyc more than any of the other members of the family because he serves the Thar with every fiber of his being, and that is honorable and acceptable to him. ''Drusilla'' One of the youngest of his siblings, she is always trying to keep everyone in line. Whenever Drusy is in trouble no matter what it can be counted on for him to stop at nothing to protect her. Personality Stoic leader of the pack. Quiet, but with a fierce tenacity. Honorable, loyal to his family above all else. He has a bad temper, but with a long fuse. It takes a while to be set off. ''Detritus' Honor Code''''' "I will not harm an unarmed opponent, unless that opponent becomes a threat. Anyone who will surrender will be shown mercy. I do not kill for sport, but for protection, and for the advancement of our interests. I enjoy a good honorable fight, as a testing of my strength. I am not afraid to listen to all, but will make decisions of my own accord. Above all my family comes first, and I will stop at nothing to protect them. I have done my best to display these traits in all actions and forums." IC Information OOC Information Category:Character Category:Kasri Clan Category:Ghoul Category:Rampager